


Father of Humanity

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [23]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Adam is Skull, Adam is cursed, Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Crossover, Curses, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: When you offend the gods, don't think you will escape some punishment.That, Adam, the Father of Humanity, knew very well.For many, immortality was a blessing, but for the first human, it was a curse.However, Skull de Mort was ready to defend humanity with his life.He defied the gods once, and will do so again if necessary.After all, is there a man who needs a reason to protect his children?
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Father of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Shuumatsu no Valkyrie and Katekyo Hitman Reborn don't belong to me.

> **FOR THE LOVE OF A FATHER**

* * *

Love.

For love, humans are capable of anything.

That, Adam knows very well.

After all, he defied the gods for love.

He left Paradise for love.

For the only woman that he loved.

Eve was his paradise, and he only needed her to be happy.

Therefore, when in front of the jury, he spat the apples in disgust, Adam did not regret it.

He took the hand of his beloved and together, they went to create their own paradise.

Turning his back on the gods.

Adam turned his back on his parents and creators.

And Adam was punished.

Adam was punished for loving his wife more than the gods.

* * *

Adam was not stupid.

As soon as he saw his family grow and age and see himself still young, he knew it.

The gods had punished him with immortality.

They had prevented him from dying and reuniting with his family in the afterlife for having defied them.

He may be the first human, he may even be the favorite, but that doesn't mean he will be forgiven.

So Adam had to say goodbye to his beloved Eve and his children.

Now he could only see how humanity, his children, evolved.

* * *

Then his life began.

He kept changing from place to place so that no one would notice his eternal youth.

He encountered the legends and myths of the world.

He was part of such legends and myths.

He had thousands of names.

He had thousands of jobs.

He met people who would make history in the future.

He helped make history.

He made history.

Always keeping his appearance a secret.

Always modifying history to hide his past.

Adam lived his life with the curse on his shoulders.

* * *

Adam went through the worst and the best ages until he entered the modern era.

Adam loves humanity. They are his children and his descendants, but he cannot help but feel pain and sadness when he sees how they destroy each other.

As the skin color, religion, sexuality and even gender were used to end an entire race. It was painful to watch his children kill each other. How they denigrated, how they hated each other.

And Adam could only cry because of the pain this caused him.

As a Father, seeing his children like this was the greatest pain.

* * *

Entering the modern era was quite a challenge.

The destruction and damage done to Earth was incomparable.

Poisonous gases.

Firearms.

Bombs.

Wars.

Millions of dead.

In just one era, Adam was not able to count how many of his children died.

* * *

Adam still wondered how he ended up like this.

He knew very well about the existence of the flames, he himself was a Sky and a Cloud, but since when these flames ended up in the underworld, Adam had no idea.

Nor could he speak, he himself ended up with another name and with a personality that even irritated him.

Skull de Mort.

Adam was really crazy to have chosen such a name. And also such personality. But the cloud flame thing was good, the skies were the scarcest.

* * *

Skull de Mort was a civilian with the strongest cloud flames in the world.

He was weak and had an irritating and very loud personality. A personality worthy of a slave, and so he was used.

Adam resented having to act like this, but he's millions of years old, this is nothing compare to what has happened in his life. The Arcobaleno are nothing but a grain of sand in his life of millions of years. They are children by comparison, powerful children, but ultimately children.

And the curse.

Oh, the curse didn't make him happy. Being cursed to be a child? No. However, it was not something that affected him, not with his millions of years of age.

He didn't like Luce. Kawahira either. But he didn't hate them. They were his children. They were human and they made mistakes. Mistakes that he had seen in his years of life.

However, life as Skull de Mort was relatively easy and quiet, without removing the mafia.

But this tranquility was about to go.

The gods thought it was time to destroy their children.

And Brunhild thought that there was no one better to defend humanity than the Father of Humanity.

The immortality with which he was cursed with was going to be of great help.

The love of a father can do everything, and Adam is willing to show it.

After all, **is there a man who needs a reason to protect his children?**

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha.
> 
> Well, let's get to the clarifications.
> 
> First, everyone knows that I love yaoi and everything, but I don't think yaoi, or any other couple, is possible in this story. Adam/Skull considers humanity as his children and Eve will be the only woman in his heart. So Adam/Skull will be a bachelor, I suppose.
> 
> Second, immortality will be very helpful when Adam/Skull fights the gods.
> 
> Third, yes, Adam/Skull will win his fight, just like he deserved to win it in the manga.
> 
> Fourth, Adam/Skull was important/famous figures in history.
> 
> I think that's all.
> 
> And you know, this story will not be continued unless it is adopted.
> 
> Elbow hugs and stay safe.


End file.
